


Podfic: Never the Twain Shall Meet

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Podfic Read by Cleo Calliope [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been obsessed with Sherlock since the first time he saw him, when Sherlock showed up to take his mum's soul. But Sherlock was a spectre and John's a human, and John just couldn't do it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Never the Twain Shall Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never The Twain Shall Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812396) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 



> Well, this is a red letter post! It's both my first podfic for the Sherlock fandom but it is also my 50th creative endeavour posted here on Ao3!
> 
> Thank you SailorChibi not only for writing such a wonderful story, but for allowing me to record it. You rock. I hope you like what I've done with it.
> 
> All thanks and honour go, as always, to the marvellous [Consulting_Smartass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass) for pointing out my mistakes and generally being awesome.
> 
> To celebrate my 50th fan creation on Ao3, I've decided to run a little contest. My main focuses at the moment are cover art and podfic and Sherlock is my total obsession. So, what story do you think REALLY deserves to have cover art made for it and/or MUST be made into a podfic? Tell me your choice and why that story just has to have this done. The winner's cover art and/or podfic will be made.
> 
> Rules:  
> 1 - Please keep it to the Sherlock fandom.  
> 2 - No 20 chapter epics if you want me to podfic it.  
> 3 - All podficciing is dependant upon the consent of the stories author.
> 
> What story will you choose?

MP3 Format: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ns7jchxlckuojb1/Never_the_Twain_Shall_Meet.mp3)  
M4B Format: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y1cznhaio7gnam4/Never_the_Twain_Shall_Meet.m4b)

 

The music is [Like You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2HrhRPfH6w) by [Evanescence](http://evanescence.com/).


End file.
